Beating Limits
Beating Limits is the ninth case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Deluxe Casino Hotel of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot Being informed by Jackson Kennedy of a new murder, the player and Candy immediately headed to the crime scene - the famous Deluxe Casino Hotel in the kingdom, the place of the rich. There, after having difficulty in passing through a large amount of people, the team found a high school student named C4rdy, who got his head bashed in by a trophy nearby. Realizing that C4rdy was still breathing, Candy and the player rushed him to the hospital for Doctor Segan to have a closer look. In the hospital, Segan said that he could not assure anything at the moment, telling the team to wait for the results of C4rdy. They then found out that he came to the Hotel to attend the premiere of the blockbuster Gold Rush, and meet his idol, famous actress BluEBerry. The team then discovered that: *Blueberry admired C4rdy for his love for her as a crazy fan, however, she felt worried about him since C4rdy said to her that he had skipped his lessons to come to the premiere. As per Blueberry, studying was way more important than meeting an actress, and that she would feel so awful if she did anything bad to her fans. *Blueberry's co-star and the actor whom the team met in a previous case, Devereaux Sage, got mad at the victim since the latter did not give a care about him, saying that he just talked with Blueberry all the time, giving Devereaux the feeling of ignorance. *Octy Anton, the card dealer the team just met, felt annoyed towards C4rdy as the latter started to love the card dealing profession after seeing Octy did his job. C4rdy then constantly followed Octy, asking him to teach card dealing for C4rdy. However, Octy stated that a student like C4rdy should focus on his study instead. *Professional gambler MelCdia, who just had a broken marriage, found the victim attractive and wanted to date him. However, she got pushed away by C4rdy, who said he did not want to date a woman older than his age. *K7U4i2X's father who was working as a security guard of the hotel, Brutus Filipovich, saw the victim as a nice young guy. However, Brutus once got mad at him due to a viral video of C4rdy playing a joke on him, making Brutus extremely ashamed. Nevertheless, the two now reconciled with C4rdy giving him an apology letter for his unintentionally reckless joke. The team then soon discovered that MelCdia was C4rdy's injurer. Admitting to the incident, MelCdia sorrowfully said she had bashed C4rdy's head in after he refused to listen to her. She then explained that C4rdy had inadvertently caught her cheating in a gambling game. However, despite promising to provide him with gold and money, C4rdy still wanted to inform this to the police and other people. Angry, MelCdia grabbed the trophy which was nearby and bashed him. Finishing explaining, MelCdia broke into tears, saying that she had done such a terrible action - injuring a pure boy. Before MelCdia was handled to the police, Taylor got a call from Segan, regarding C4rdy's fate. Segan said that C4rdy had survived and got better, however, he did not allow the team to visit him as he still needed to let C4rdy rest for a longer time. Taylor then called Candy, who informed the suspects and MelCdia of the news, making them, especially MelCdia, feel relieved that C4rdy did not pass away. After MelCdia asked the team for a favor, she was handed to the judges, where Judge Ana then sentenced MelCdia to 6 years in prison. Some days later, Taylor, Candy and the player visited C4rdy at the hospital, where he welcomed the team with a big smile. After chatting for a while, the team then showed a video of MelCdia apolizing to the victim for losing her temper and almost killing him, to which C4rdy accepted, thanking MelCdia for giving him a chance to "experiencing the horrifying hospital atmosphere with a freaking kind doc". Soon after, the team said goodbye to C4rdy when Segan walked in, saying that he needed to do some medical checkings with C4rdy. Soon then, while playing football with the team, Taylor and the player received C4rdy's messages, saying that he had fully recovered and was about to return home. However, after finishing chatting with C4rdy, the team witnessed a man falling from a high building. Summary Victim * Murder Weapon *'Trophy' Injurer *'MelCdia' Suspects ACW app.= C9SuspectInfo3-Full.png|Octy Anton C9SuspectInfo4-Full.png|BluEBerry C9SuspectInfo1-Full.png|MelCdia C9SuspectInfo2-Full.png|Brutus Filipovich C9SuspectInfo5-Full.png|Devereaux Sage |-| CC app.= OctyCC.png|Octy Anton LalaryCC.png|BluEBerry MelodiaCC.png|MelCdia BrutusCC.png|Brutus Filipovich DevereauxCC.png|Devereaux Sage Quasi-suspect(s) ACW app.= C3QuasiSuspectInfo1-Full.png|Edward Segan C9QuasiSuspectInfo1-Full.png|C4rdy |-| CC app.= SeganCC9.png|Edward Segan CardyCC.png|C4rdy Injurer's Profile *The injurer sweats excessively. *The injurer uses disinfectant. *The injurer eats shaved ice. *The injurer wears a badge. *The injurer wears a necklace. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World